The present disclosure relates to imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras and video cameras (camcorders) for capturing consecutive images.
Many complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type imaging elements use a rolling shutter technique for allowing exposure to sequentially start for each horizontal line (hereinafter referred to as “line”), and sequentially reading video signals of respective lines to form a frame. In the imaging element using the rolling shutter technique, the starting time and ending time of the exposure period differ for each line. Therefore, if an external flash etc. is used during a period that is shorter than one frame period, a band portion with a high intensity may appear on output video of the imaging element.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2010/100866 discloses a technique for correcting a white band due to a flash by averaging video signals of two consecutive frames affected by the flash.